


A heart's tale

by tensh_iie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human Derek Hale, John is married again, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Characters, Single Parent Derek, Slow Build, Stiles has a bunny, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensh_iie/pseuds/tensh_iie
Summary: “Oh, you know that's not true Stiles. You are a wonderful person. Not like everyone else maybe, but you're a good guy and everyone should be happy to have you in their life,” Scott said and plopped down next to his friend on the couch.“As a friend maybe, but never in a romantic way. No one wants to be with some like me, or touch me or....sleep with me. No one Scotty. I'm disgusting,” Stiles bursted out, tears welling up into his eyes as he got up from the couch. “It's always been like that and it always will be. I'm a freak... disgusting and horrible.” he said before he got up and went to go into his room.+++aka the fic in which Stiles is special but after the death of his mother his step-mother made his life living hell. And that's how Stiles saw himself – as a mistake, someone who could never be loved in the way he hoped for the most. Everything he wanted was a lover, a friend, a relationship – maybe even a family. But could that ever happen?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I first started writing on this story in 2013 and for a whole different fandom. I have not looked at it in... maybe three years. But it's been so dear to me back then and I wanna give it the ending that it deserves. So far there are 27 chapters written, but I'm not sure if I keep all of them in as I re-write this. So... please be patient with me and I hope you'll like this one as much as I do.
> 
> I'll add tags as we move on since they would spoil the storyline if I'd add them already! I hope you'll like this one as much as I do. It does have a happy end, I promise ;) And it's actually very cute, even though it might not sound like it! 
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are very appreciated!
> 
> I also updated the tags ;)

“Find me here,  
And speak to me.  
I want to feel you,  
I need to hear you.  
You are the light,  
That's leading me,  
To the place,  
Where I find peace again.

You are the strength,  
That keeps me walking.  
You are the hope,  
That keeps me trusting.  
You are the life,  
To my soul.  
You are my purpose,  
You're everything.”

Lifehouse - “Everything”

 

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 

“Stiles. Mieczyslaw Stilinski!”

The loud screams of a woman rang through the whole house, echoing from the high walls and made them appear twice as loud as they were. Cynthia Karter-Stilinski, a brown-haired woman around thirty-seven years old, stood by the stairs of their huge villa as she screamed for her son, no, step-son.

“Stiles! Come on, I know you can hear me, move your lazy ass down here!” she called again with an eye-roll as, finally, foot steps were heard. The stairs were made of fine marble and surrounded by an elegant balustrade, just like almost everything in whole house it was custom-made. Nervously she tipped her foot on the floor while she waited impatiently for him to arrive.

“Stiles! I'm warning you!” she called again and moved to fix her husband's tie who just appeared next to her. “John, what is this? Is no one in this family able to knot a tie?” she hissed as she tarted to re-do her husband's cravat.

“You know Cynthia, if you wouldn't scream so much we might eventually come when you call us,” a deep voice was heard as a young man, seven-teen years old, stepped down the expensive staircase. He was dressed in a black suit, together with a white shirt and a black vest. His head was nearly bald, only a few tiny stumbles announced his dark brown hair color.

 

Looking up, Cynthia gasped hard as she saw her sons appearance. “STILES! Are you insane?” she screamed once again and backed away from her husband.

“You can't shave off your hair like that, we're about to go to a important meeting for the University. You know that. Let me take a look,” she rambled and roughly turned his head from one side to the other, examining him closely.

“I hate when you do this stuff just to piss me off or to show me you're rebelling against me. I don't care, Stiles. You're making a fool out of yourself. You're a failure, a mistake and a...” she paused and looked at the young man, deep brown eyes meeting dark brown, “You've always been a burden, ever since the day you were born! Sometimes I wish we'd given you away when I married your father!” she ended and stormed off, the sound of her high heels echoing behind her.

 


	2. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet for the first time.

**"The first time"**

 

The next day Stiles found himself in class, in the very back of the room, while he waited for their professor to arrive. Nervously he tabbed his pencil on his table while he gazed out of the window. The sun was up high and shining brightly and it was pretty warm outside. Some of the rays fell into the classroom and the young man sighed deeply. He’d rather be outside, under the blue sky and play some lacrosse instead of sitting in this damp room.

Getting up he opened one of the windows to let in the soft breeze that was going on outside. Smiling he watched the students hurry all over campus, smiling, laughing and chattering.

“How I wish I could be one of them.” the he whispered and leaned his forehead against the window-frame, closing his eyes.

 

  
“H-Hey, are you... okay?” a voice was suddenly heard and Stiles spun around, gasping in shock.

“Oh my.... yes, yes, I'm okay, thank you.” the brown-haired male smiled towards the other male who stood across from him. He had never seen him before – not on campus and not in this class. The new semester had just started so a few new students would be around today.

“Okay! I was just worried to see you like this. Sorry if I interrupted you or something.” he smiled shyly and Stiles couldn't help but to smile back. The other guy was a little taller than he himself, his hair black and neatly styled. His eyes were a mixture of hazel green, grey and blue, Stiles couldn’t be sure.

“I'm Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you.” he smiled and moved forward to offer his hand for a shake.

“Nice to meet you Stiles, I'm Derek. Derek Hale.” he smiled and took the offered hand. “It's my first day here,” he said before he let go of Stiles’ hand.

Derek was a bit taller than Stiles himself, his shoulders broad as he still had to grow into them, but you could see his muscular frame. He obviously did some kind of sport. Probably lifted weights or something like. Stiles nodded to his own thoughts as his mind wandered and he imagined Derek bench pressing weights.

“Welcome then. I hope you'll like it here,” he smiled and nervously played with the hem of the he was wearing. Just then other students started to fill into the room and chattering was heard as they all took their seats.

Stiles smiled at Derek one last time before they parted and each took their seat again.

It didn't take long and Stiles was back in his own world again, his thoughts always going back to the way how Derek had smiled at him and how they had shook hands. Just then the seat next to him was taken by another male.

 

“Yo Stiles,” said teen smiled and rested his books onto the small table before him as he leaned over to quickly hug Stiles.

“Hey Scotty, how was your weekend?” Stiles laughed and hugged his friend back.

Scott was a year younger than Stiles himself and his roommate.

Even though the Stilinksi family lived close by he decided it was better for him and his study’s, as well as his sports, to live on campus. And it also gave him some time away from his hateful step-mother.

Grinning he leaned back into his chair and gazed at Scott who just pulled a face.

“What do you think? I went out to this party one of the older student's was throwing and I met this kick-ass chick but... well, we didn't get too far.” he laughed as he leaned back as well.

“And yours? How did the University dinner go?” looking at the older male Scott frowned as he saw that his friends eyes fixed on something, or rather someone. “Hey! Earth calling Stiles… are you there?”

Jerking around Stiles looked at his friend, shaking his head again. His gaze had dropped onto Derek again, watching him, or rather the back of his head as he sat a few rows in front of the pair of friends.

“Yes. I'm here, sorry. The dinner was...well, it was boring and lame and she was living hell, just as always. You know how she is. Oh...she called me a burden this time and a mistake. She wished they would have given me away, when they got married.” he admitted in a lower voice so no one except Scott would hear him.

“But let's talk about that later, I don't wanna think about it anymore.”

 

_++++_

 

Later that day Stiles sat on the couch in his dorm, a book in hand.

“So, who's that new guy you've been staring at in class today?” Scott asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, only dressed in a pair of boxer shorts.

“I did not stare it at him. How many times do I have to tell you?” Stiles snorted and closed the book in his lap. “His name is Derek. And he's new here on campus. Today was his first day. We just... talked briefly nothing more. He was nice.” he said and a small smile crawled onto his lips as he remembered how soft Derek’s hands had been, yet he had a masculine and strong grip.

“I've never seen you look at anyone like this. Or rather.... I have but those have always been couples.” Scott said while he set to change into his sleep wear.

“Are you fancying him? I mean it's time you finally find someone, Stiles. You're seven-teen and have never been in love” the younger male rambled while he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Yeah, as if he would want to be around someone like me. Sure. Have you seen him? He's beautiful. This skin, the stubble and those colourful eyes and the soft looking hair. Not to speak of the strong and masculine body. Yeah... he'd never go with someone like me – such a.... screw up.” Stiles sighed and put the book aside on the coffee table.

Scott was the only one, besides Stiles’ parents, who knew about the young man's special condition. He wasn't just like every other young man, he was special. So special that his step-mother looked at him in disgust and hated him for how he had ruined her life.

John Stilinski was the principal of the University Stiles and Scott went to. He also owned a few restaurants all over town which meant that he and his wife had to maintain some kind of reputation. Cynthia took that a lot more serious than John.

She was always out on business dinners, or met with other businesses women. All of them very important and rich people. There was no room or place for her to have such a monster as a child like Stiles. So ever since he could think he had to hide himself, hide who he really was – not that he minded.

No one, except Scott and John have ever been supportive of him. All he knew was his step-mother's talk about how fucked up he was and what kind of freak. No one would ever want to be with him, fall in love with him. No one, especially no one as good looking as Derek.

  
“Oh, you know that's not true Stiles. You are a wonderful person. Not like everyone else maybe, but you're a good guy and everyone should be happy to have you in their life,” Scott said and plopped down next to his friend on the couch.

“As a friend maybe, but never in a romantic way. No one wants to be with some like me, or touch me or....sleep with me. No one Scotty. I'm disgusting,” Stiles bursted out, tears welling up into his eyes as he got up from the couch. “It's always been like that and it always will be. I'm a freak... disgusting and horrible.” he said before he got up and went to go into his room.

Sighing Scott rested his head on the backrest of the couch and closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time that Stiles stormed out of a situation like this. Ever since he had met the other male a few years ago he had gotten to know him better and better - until Stiles revealed his biggest secret to him.

He would be lying if he'd say he wasn't shocked at first but yet it didn't change anything for him. Stiles was still the same person to him, still his best friend. Nothing had changed.

Due the years the younger man had also learned which horrible influence his friends step-mother had on her son. She had poisoned his mind, had raised him with the feeling of being worth less than everyone else and that he was a freak, a alien and shouldn't even be in the world.

And that's how Stiles saw himself – as a mistake, someone who could never be loved in the way he hoped for the most. Everything he wanted was a lover, a friend, a relationship – maybe even a family. But could that ever happen?

 


	3. Cakes and ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a little "secret" which Stiles find out due Ice-Cream and Cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number 3, I hope you guys to enjoy the story! Thank you for all the hits and kudos. It's very appreciated! Please note... this is a AU story and I changed a few things about the background of Stiles and Derek for this!

**"Cakes and ice-cream"**

 

After finishing his school work for the day, which included some drawing after classes at the lacrosse field, Derek set to go home and finally end this day. It has been a exciting and nervous day for the young man. All these new people, the new places and classes. But he had managed pretty well. Sitting down next to the sports field to draw was something Derek was pretty used to. Back at his old school he always had done that, simply to turn his mind off of things for a while. Drawing always put his mind to rest.

On his way home the student stopped at a colourful painted house in victorian style. Chucking Derek opened the little fence that surrounded the property and climbed the stairs to get inside the “Honeybee Daycare”.

Stepping through the doors he was immediately greeted by laughter and screaming, as well as kids running around. Smiling he walked closer and straight towards the class room where he had left the little boy, he was searching for. The classroom was rather big with two big tables and chairs in the middle, but also a lot of toys and other fun things splattered across the room. The walls were painted in a friendly yellow, decorated with pirates and builders, as well as fairies and princesses.

As Derek walked into said class room a little boy, around two years old, got up from his place of the ground, where he had played a card game with one of his friends, to run towards the young man. “You here,” he squealed and waited to be picked.

“Sorry that I'm late. I had to finish something important first,” Derek apologised as he lifted the boy into his arms. The little one was dressed in plain jeans, together with a red shirt and some sneakers on his feet. His hair was jet black and almost covered his eyes as it fell over the toddlers forehead. “You seriously need a hair cut, buddy,” Derek smiled and kissed the boys cheek gently just as a woman stepped closer to them.

“Hi Derek, nice to see you,” she smiled and offered her hand which the young man shook with a smile.

“Hi Lily. Did he do good?” he asked and looked from her back to the two-year-old who now leaned against him, both arms carefully wrapped around his neck.

“He did great and he's slowly making friends, right Kisho?” she asked and gently shook the boys little foot who just nodded. Lily was Derek’s age, not as tall as him and had beautiful blond hair. Her eyes were green and they always seemed like they were smiling at you, at least that's how the male felt when she gazed at him.

“I'm very glad to hear that. Shall we head home? I'm sure grandma has dinner ready by now,” Derek smiled and walked to the wall where every kid left their little backpack and other belongings. After getting the toddler dressed both of them were back on the street in no time heading towards their home which was only a few blocks away.

A few minutes later both males arrived at the apartment building they lived in, the toddler was by now in Derek’s arms, too tired to walk all the way back home. Climbing the stairs to their flat the student asked about the boy's day. The kid cheered and piped as he told him about how they had drawn and played together with their teacher.

Stepping into their apartment Derek sat the boy onto his feet before stripping him and himself off of their coats and shoes. “Go to the kitchen, please. I bet dinner is already waiting,” he said gently before he put their clothes away and followed the baby boy into the tiled room, seeing his mother cooking.

“Hi mom, it smells delicious,” he smiled before placing the other boy in his high chair. Derek’s mom was a tall person, slender with long dark hair. Her eyes were coloured a warm dark brown and her smile gently as she turned to greet her son. “Hey you two… dinner is almost ready. Would you mind setting the table?” she asked before turning back to the stove.

Kissing her on the cheek Derek moved to do exactly that while he watched Kisho, who now happily chattered about his day at daycare and what he had adventured. Sitting down next to him, after his task was done, Derek watched his mother for a moment. Talia Hale was a nurse who worked as much hours as possible each week to get their rent paid, a roof over their head as well as Derek’s College tuition paid. Ever since he could remembered Talia had been working and working hard to maintain the best life possible for him and his older sister Laura – and now Kisho as well.

Derek’s dad had left shortly after he was born. His mother always claimed that he was a good man, a good father but he simply couldn’t manage to be “caught” in a relationship that didn’t work. Derek’s mom Talia had been a teenager when she conceived Laura and their parents wanted her and their dad to marry because of the baby. They did and broke off five years later when Derek was born. Derek had not seen his dad since. For him he was a coward, leaving his wife and two kids just like that. Talia had been all alone with them. She had no job back then, nothing. But she managed to get a job at the local hospital and she raised Laura and Derek all by herself. Sure they had no luxurious life, but they always had a full stomach and a caring mother to be there for them.

Sitting down on the table as well Talia dished them all their food before they started to eat. “So, how was your first day? Did everything go well?,” she asked while mashing some potatoes for Kisho, who eyed her actions carefully from his high chair.

“It's been exciting, but also stressful. All these new people and the new buildings. I got lost approximately five times,” Derek chuckled between bites of his food. “But it seems to be a good university and I like the academics. I even met someone today,” the young man rambled as he remembered his first meeting with Stiles earlier today?

“Oh really? That sounds nice, you could use some friends,” Talia smiled, her voice not missing this motherly tone she always used in such situations. Looking up she gazed at her son. His hair was still styled into perfection, just as always. His cheeks were rosy from the walk outside and his eyes seemed to gleam with excitement as she started to tell her about this boy he had met. Sometimes she couldn't believe how she had raised such a wonderful, eighteen-year-old boy. She was very proud of Derek even though the past years had not been easy for their mother-and-son-relationship.

“I don't know yet if he'll become a friend. Maybe it was just some random meeting,” Derek said as he finished his story about the mysterious boy. His mother had been right, he really could use some friends. They had just moved to this part of Beacon Hills so everything was still kind of new and foreign to all of them. But it also meant that Derek had to leave behind the few friends he had at their old home. Sometimes it's better to cut the past loose and move on, that's what Talia has been saying as they decided to risk the move into a new life.

 

++++

 

A few days later, it was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Derek was out with Kisho to have some ice-cream and cake. They sat in their favourite cafe, Kisho in his hair chair as he munched on a piece of chocolate cake.

“Do you like the cake? Oh my... you look like a mess,” Derek laughed as he pulled out a napkin and wiped some of the cream out of Kisho's long hair. “You need to take a bath tonight, buddy. There's cake everywhere,” he added and the toddler just beamed at him before he continued eating.

The young student sat back and just watched the two-year-old as he devoured his sweet treat, no matter if the chocolate landed on the orange shirt he was wearing, or the cut off jeans. Sometimes it was unbelievable to Derek how fast Kisho had grown and that he was two years already.

Suddenly someone stepped to their table and Derek, as well as Kisho, looked up to come face to face with a familiar pair of brown eyes. “Hey... Stiles, right?”

Stiles had come to the little cafe to have some ice-cream as he spotted Derek and a little boy sitting by a table. At first he hesitated but then he took Scott’s words by heart and stepped closer. He at least could say 'hello', right?

His friend had spend the past days telling him that he should talk to Derek again, that they at least could be friends. And Stiles had to admit that since that day the other male had not left his mind. Something about this boy seemed to be special.

“Hey, I saw you sitting here and I thought I'd stop by and say Hi. Hi.” Stiles smiled nervously and waved awkwardly.

“Hi,” Derek answered, a small smile tugging at his lips as he saw Stiles flailing. They had not seen each other again since the other day and somehow Derek was glad they did now.

“You wanna take a seat?” he asked and pointed towards the empty spot on their table.

“If I'm no bother. I don't want to interrupt you and your brother,” Stiles said with a faint blush before he sat his ice-cream bowl onto the table and took a seat. Looking to the side he gazed at the toddler who was totally engrossed with his cake that he had not really noticed Stiles yet.

“It's fine. I'm basically just watching him devour his cake and… he's not my brother.” Derek nodded as he watched Kisho attentively.

“Daddy, dake?” the toddler suddenly asked and held his spoon out towards his father, offering him some of the sweet treat. His eyes were big and shining as he laughed, his whole face covered with the sweet substance.

“Oh, how kind of you,” Derek chuckled and took the offered piece of cake, moaning loudly and closed his eyes as the taste hit his senses. “Mhmmn that's the best cake I ever had. Oh, it's soooo good.” he exaggerated, knowing it would make the boy laugh.

Stiles just watched for a moment how father and son interact with each other. His heart made a slight jump as the toddler offered some cake to his father, who took it gratefully. Stiles himself was studying education so he always loved to be around kids. “So, he's your son?” he carefully asked, drawing Derek’s attention back onto himself.

As Stiles asked about his and Kisho's relation, said one turned to look at the other teenager. His smile dropped from his round face as he stared at the stranger. Frowning Derek watched how Kisho stared at Stiles, took in every little detail about the stranger.

“Yes, he's my son. He's two years old. His name is Kisho,” Derek said and watched how Stiles and Kisho seemed to check each other out.

“Well, hello Kisho. Nice to meet you. My name is Stiles and I go to school with your daddy,” the brown-haired teen said, his voice sounding soft and warm as he spoke. Cocking his head to the side he smiled as Kisho didn't respond.

Derek leaned back and continued watching Stiles and Kisho before latter turned to him, stretching his arms out and indicated that he wanted to be picked up by his dad.

“Awww buddy, what's wrong?” he asked and moved to lift the boy into his lap and gently cleaned his face off the chocolate. “He's a little shy at first, he'll warm up though,” Derek explained and Stiles nodded with a smile.

“I know. I've been around kids like him a lot. I'm studying education. I love to work with toddlers and kids,” Stiles admitted with a smile while he watched the pair. They seemed to have a really close bond, that he could say. “He looks just like you. I think you couldn't deny him if you wanted,” the older male chuckled, immediately hoping he wouldn't anger Derek with this comment. He simply wanted to light the mood somehow

“Thank you, everyone's saying that, but he looks a lot like his mother.” Derek nodded and kissed Kisho's hair lovingly.

Said one then looked up, “Sti dake?” he asked, his eyes gazing at his father in a questioningly manner. Derek shook his head, “No, I don't think Stiles want's your cake. He has ice-cream, see?” he smile and pointed towards the cup of half-eaten ice-cream.

“And his name is Stiles. Sti-les.” the young father pronounced his new friends name once again but Kisho just shook his head while he reached towards his plate with cake.

“Seems like the ice is broken, huh? And Sti is okay. No one ever called me that,” the education student chuckled and smiled at Derek, seeing how the other man gently blushed at his words.

How could he be so beautiful, masculine and yet soft at the very same time? Derek’s hair was neatly styled, just as usual and his face was covered in a soft looking stubble, indicating that he might need a shave soon. But to Stiles he looked just perfect.

He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but something about Derek made him go crazy and it was drawing him closer and closer.

After a moment of silence they started to talk again, talk about university, their majors as well as silly things that just crossed their minds. Both of them enjoyed the conversation and the time spend together.

They really seemed to be on the same wave length, enjoyed the same things or music. Hell, Stiles even liked art to a certain extend – Derek had never had a friend before who was interested in art. Maybe this was the beginning of something really special. And even though he was studying marine biology, art was a big and important part of his daily life.

So after another hour all three of them were outside of the little cafe, Kisho back in Derek’s arms as they said their goodbye's.

“We need to do that again, it was fun to hang out with you and the kiddo,” Stiles smiled at Derek and Kisho, who chattered about the silly smiling cookie that was painted on the window of the cafe.

“We definitely should. It was really nice, thank you!” Derek said, looking to the ground as uncomfortable silence set it in. What should he say now? Or do? Should they exchange phone numbers or something? Derek really wasn’t a social butterfly.

“Thank you too. Oh... well, here's my phone number,” Stiles just then said, his heart racing inside of his ribcage as he scribbled down the number on a napkin. On the outside he hopefully seemed calm and collected but on the inside he was freaking out.

What if Derek didn't want his number? But he had said that they should do it again, meet again, right? Stiles’ palms got sweaty as he handed the napkin towards his new-found friend.

“Thank you, I'll give you call for sure,” Derek nodded and took the napkin from Stiles’ hand, their fingers making a brief contact.

Feeling the other teens digits brush against his own made Derek’s stomach flutter in a weird way and his heart started to beat a little faster. Pushing that feeling down again, he gave the other male another firm nod before he was on his way home, Kisho safely in his arms. 


	4. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles slowly get to know one another while Derek struggles with being a single-parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! Thanks to everyone who read so far, commented and gave kudos. It's much appreciated. 
> 
> Also meet.... Teddy ;)

**Chapter 4 - "Getting to know each other"**

 

It's been one of these days on which Derek dreaded being a parent. Kisho had woken up early in the morning from a horrible nightmare and had been edgy ever since. With the toddler being overtired and not well rested, the young father felt even more exhausted than he usually did.

Derek was sitting in the living-room by the table, his drawing supplies scattered as the tried to finish his project. He wasn’t a good painter or anything, but he had fun while doing so. The room was filled with the scent of paint as he eyed his painting. So far he was actually content and happy about what he had created. Getting ready to clean up and put his stuff away he glanced at the toddler briefly. All the while Kisho had been playing on the floor, the whole carpet covered in plush toys as well as other things the two-year-old possessed.

“Daddy stinky,” the little boy said and gazed at his father, eyes big and still red from crying. Just a few minutes ago he had “lost” one of his toys and had felt the need to throw a tantrum over it. Turns out even toddlers misplace their toys from time to time.

“I know, I'm done now and gonna pack up,” the young father mumbled while he got up to put his drawing somewhere safe so Kisho couldn't get to it. Leaving the room for a second he heard a loud crash. Rushing back he found the toddler on the floor, the couch table was covered in paint though. Yellow, blue and black paints were splattered all over the table, some of it even dripping down on the carpet.

“What the.... Kisho!” Derek blurted out and rushed over to stop the colourful mess from ruining the living-room floor even further. “What did you do?” he asked while he tried to contain the mess somehow. “Grandma will kill us...” the young father muttered as he took in the at the big blotch of paint under the table.

Kisho just sat by the table, one of his favourite plush toys in his arms as he gazed at his father. He could sense that the older male was mad and angry, but he couldn't really understand if it was his fault or not. “Me no do it,” he said and shook his head, his black, longish hair flopping around in the process.

“Sure you did. It wasn't me and here's no one else,” Derek stated but didn't look at his son. “You're gonna go into your room now. I've had enough with you today,” he added and picked his son up. Immediately Kisho started to wail again, big tears streaming down his face as he shifted and fussed in his fathers arms. He didn't want to go to his room.

“Stop making a fuss. You're such a pain today...” Derek muttered under his breath while he placed Kisho into his bed and pulled up the rail so he couldn't get out on his own.

“Take a nap, you're totally overtired,” the student said and kissed Kisho's hair, who still wailed loudly. His face was beet red by now as he squeaked and screamed for his father to pick him up again.

“No! You're gonna calm down now and sleep some, Kisho.” Derek said, his voice now calmer as he kissed Kisho once again before leaving the room.

Another fifteen minutes later Derek had stored away all his drawing supplies and cleaned the desk from the spilled paint. All the while Kisho was still crying in his room. Derek knew it wouldn't take much longer and the toddler would fall asleep, simply exhausted from all the crying and the lack of sleep.

“How am I supposed to fix the carpet though?” the young father mumbled to himself just as his cell phone rang, indicating a incoming text message. Groaning he grabbed the device and plopped down on the couch to open the message. Immediately the name “Stiles” flashed across the screen and Derek smiled briefly.

 

_“Hey Derek, I hope you and Kisho had a great weekend so far. I just wanted to check in with you two real quick. Are you okay?”_

 

Shaking his head in slight amusement, Derek quickly typed a response.

 

_“I'm okay, thank you for checking in on us. Kisho's being a little brat today – he woke up really early from a nightmare. He's overtired and bitchy – right now screaming his lungs out in his room after he spilled all my paint over the coffee table and my moms carpet. She's gonna kill me :(“_

 

Ever since their meeting in the cafe a few days ago Derek and Stiles had been texting back and forth on a regular basis. Sometimes only a few words, but some other days they were writing one another for hours.

Derek really enjoyed those little conversations with the other male and he felt that Stiles maybe could become a new friend indeed. Even though Stiles was a lot different then Derek, loud, obnoxious and sarcastic, Stiles felt somehow close to the young father. Sometimes their conversations were just silly non-sense and sometimes it got a little more serious – like right now.

Just then another beep announced Stiles’ answer.

 

_“Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that you two have a stressful day. I hope he'll be able to fall asleep soon and catch up on some sleep. I'm sure you did the right thing, Derek. You're a really good father – at least from what I've seen so far ;-P Just hang in there, Kisho will calm down and your mom surely will understand what has happened.”_

 

Snorting playfully Derek responded immediately.

 

_“Yeah, sure. You obviously don't know my mother. Thank you for your encouraging words though. Sometimes this daddy-thing really get's tough.”_

 

++++

 

At the very same time Stiles sat on his bed, his cell phone in a tight grip while his eyes scanned Derek’s text message over and over again. His lips curled into a soft smile before he started to reply.

 

_“You're very welcome, Derek. We all need some words of encouragement from time to time. Don't let your head hang though, you're doing a great job with Kisho. He's such a nice and sweet boy.”_

 

 _'Just like his dad....'_ Stiles typed and immediately deleted the last part. “I can't write such things,” he mumbled to himself just as Scott came into the room, his arms filled with a huge bowl of popcorn and a few soda cans.

“Alright buddy, are you ready for Superhero movies?” he asked, ignoring the obvious eye-roll he got from his room-mate. “Scoot over...” Scott motioned and slipped into bed besides Stiles.

Both of them loved to watch movies and so they did such “Movie Days”, as they called them, on a regular basis. Shifting into a comfortable position leaned against the headboard Scott turned the movie on, while his gaze wandered all over his friend, who still held his cell in a tight clutch.

“Texting with your Romeo again, huh?” he chuckled and pointed towards Stiles’ lap before he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started to munch on the sweet treat.

“Don't call him like that. He's not my Romeo,” Stiles’ argued with an eye-roll.

Ever since he had told Scott about his meet-up with Derek at the cafe and their texting on a daily basis, the younger man had starting calling Derek “Romeo”, simply for shits and giggles.

“Oh come on, I know you wish he was your Romeo,” Scott joked while the commercials rolled over the TV screen.

The dorm rooms weren't big, only big enough for a dresser, closet as well as a desk and bed. Stiles had also decorated his room with lots of posters of various motives. Some were black/white pictures of naked men, other's were shots of a landscape or the Los Angeles skyline. He even had some plants sitting around here and there.

“Oh shut up,” Stiles’ chastied before he got up from his bed to walk over to the corner of his room where a big cage was situated.

The top and the sides were covered by a soft blanket to shield it's resident from the sun. Kneeling down Stiles opened the cage and reached inside to pick out the little bunny, which already had come to the door.

“Hello Teddy,” he cooed and picked up the soft looking animal. The bunny was small, not bigger than a handful. His fur was white, his ears floppy and light brown, as well as a few brown spots around its nose. Stiles had bought his little friend only a few weeks ago simply because sometimes he felt lonely and wanted a friend, well, a friend besides Scott.

Picking up the little rodent Stiles grabbed some salad leaves from on top the cage and walked back towards the bed, sitting down. Teddy was now in his lap while he fed him.

“Derek and I are just talking. We're....friends, or we might become friends. But he's not into men. I mean he has a son... it's obvious that he likes girls.” Stiles rambled on.

“You don't know that. Maybe he likes both girls and boys. Or maybe it was just a one-time thing with the boys mother. I wouldn't push that too far away,” Scott said with a nod, his eyes fixed on the TV where the movie had started now.

“I just don't want to get my hopes up and then get them shattered, I can't take that. And even if we just become friends...I'd be happy with that already.” Stiles said with a soft smile while he gently let his fingertips brush through Teddy's soft fur.

“Well, he seems to like you otherwise he wouldn't keep writing you back and talk to you about his family and all, so that's a good foundation, I think.” Scott said with a grin, his crooked jaw making him look even more adorable.

Over the last days he had observed Stiles very carefully and he had seen how happy his friend was whenever he talked about Derek, or texted with him for that matter.

Stiles really seemed to like that boy and Scott prayed that this time everything would go right andStiles might even get a shot at love – he really deserved it.

 

++++

 

The next day Derek and his sister Laura were in the park, sitting on the side of a sandbox while Kisho played. The toddler tried to build a castle, but was failing miserably so he decided to bake his family a cake.

While the toddler sat there, chattering and babbling to himself, Derek and Laura talked a bit back and forth. The topic almost automatically landed on Stiles after some time. Laura knew her brother all too well, and of course had noticed how he had started to text with this “Stiles”.

“You're texting a lot with this new guy,” she pointed out, nudging her brother playfully.

“I'm not. We're writing just a few texts here an there, and you're no better. Ever since you met this guy named Jordan, in school, you're glued to your cell-phone.” Derek growled lowly.

Due their move from their old home all of them had come to new schools/workplaces, which meant new people, new friends and new relationships.

The oldest Hale sibling had jet-black hair just like her brother. Her face just as defined as Derek, all sharp angles and attractive features. Her eyes a similar greenish-blueish colour as her brothers.

And where Derek was more silent and taken back, Laura was all energetic and out-going. She did not take crap from anyone and she’d always be there to protect and help her family. Being loyal and fierce somehow seemed to be a Hale trade.

“See. I am right. So what's going on? Are you friends or what? Every time you text with him, or you call and such you're all smiling and giggling... like a school girl in love,” Derek chuckled and gazed at his sister who.

Laura was two years older than Derek and all the cliche asked from an older sister.

“Well, we're friends, yes. But... I don't know. It's kinda weird, you know,” she admitted and reached down to grab one of Kisho's toys, simply to have something in her hands and to occupy hirself with.

“What do you mean with 'weird'? How weird?” Derek asked, cocking his head to the side before he shifted so he could look at his sister properly. Something really seemed to be off and Derek hoped that Laura would share his thoughts with him.

Ever since Derek could remember they had been close to each other. With their mom being gone and working so much, they often had to look out for each other, care for each other which had glued them together. Derek felt like he could tell Laura everything, even though he was two years younger than her.

“I don't know how to describe it. I mean... I really enjoy being around him, to spend time with him and we can talk about everything, simply everything and it comes so easily, you know...” Laura stated while she kept playing around with the kids’ toy.

“Sounds like you're having a crush on him. I mean it seems like you two have a lot of chemistry going on between the two of you. Does your heart beat faster when you see or think about him? Do your hands get sweaty when you are close to him? And does the world simply stop when he is around?” the younger sibling asked with a smile while his gaze wandered over to Kisho, who was still occupied with his “baking”.

“I... I think so, yes. I only know him for a few days. Thats insane, isn’t it?” she rambled and started to shift around. These thoughts really made her nervous.

“Oh come on Laur. I'm almost eighteen and I have a two-year-old son and mom supported me anyways. She loves us. She doesn't care who we love,” Derek smiled warmly, his gaze locked on his son as he spoke.

“You know that I've been pretty slutty in my past, which got me the best gift in the world, but not under the best circumstances. And mom know's I've been with both, girls and boys, often without a relationship going on. I think as long as you don’t marry right away, you should be alright.” Derek tried to lighten the mood, but only earned himself an eye-roll.

“Probably, but now let me tell you.... you like this Stilinski-boy. You always get all smiley as soon as he texts you and such,” she smirked at her brother.

“Well, maybe I do, but we're just friends, nothing more. Or we're on the way to become friends. He's really nice and Kisho likes him too. I always have to think of him as well,” Derek stated as he glanced towards his son, who now did the finishing touches on his cake. “I'm not saying I don't like him, I do. But I don't think we'll become a couple or whatever. He doesn't seem gay or bi. And I'm sure he's having a girlfriend.” The younger sibling stated with a nod just as Kisho got up and came towards them.

“Daddy. Auntie Laur…. dake.” he piped and beamed at his family before he pointed towards the “cake”.

“You ty!” he added while he leaned against both their legs to make sure he had their full attention.

“We're gonna try your cake. I'm already so hungry,” Derek said, his voice sounding excited as he rubbed his tummy to underline how hungry he was. “I might eat it all alone,” he chuckled but Kisho started laughing and shook his head. “Noooo, you share...” the toddler beamed as he looked at his aunt as well.

Derek might be a teenage parent. He might have gotten a girl pregnant at the age of fifteen, became a father with sixteen but yet again – Kisho was the best thing that had ever happened to him and their family. Everyone of them loved the little guy with all their heart and they would do everything for him. Everything!


	5. The portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Mike meet once again and take a step closer to one another. Mike also meets the cutest bunny in the whole wide world and Scott might be interested in a threesome, but Stiles can't be sure about that.

After the weekend everything had gone back to it's daily routine in the Hale household. Derek had brought Kisho to daycare before he went to university and was now sitting outside of the huge building. He had a break for about two hours and so he decided to sit outside in the grass, enjoy the nice weather. The sun was high in the sky and Derek decided to use the free-time to draw.

Settling down Derek decided to finish his homework for one of his classes. His assignment had been to draw a portrait someone he knew. At first he had planned to draw Kisho, just like he had done many times before, but then someone else occupied his mind. Something that happened on a daily basis by now. Even though he and Stiles kept texting back and forth - they have not met again.

Not even in school, as Derek had silently hoped. Maybe the other male wasn't in class today, maybe he was sick or something. But he would've mentioned that, right? Then again the university ground was huge and you could easily get lost.

Checking his cell-phone once again Derek set to start his work, shifting a bit so he wasn't sitting in the blazing sun. After thirty minutes he felt sweat running down the back of his neck and his hands got sweaty as well. The sun was getting hotter and hotter even though he had shifted into the shade already. Sighing he took a big gulp from his water bottle before he pulled his black shirt over his head and placed it on his backpack. Looking around he couldn't see anyone so he didn't mind to continue his work shirtless.

At the very same time Stiles hurried over the campus grounds, both his arms clutched to his body as he held Teddy close and secure. Without looking he decided to take a short cut over the grass so he could get to his dorm faster. Deep in thoughts he walked towards a tree until he saw someone sitting close by. At first glance he did not recognise the person but as he got closer he saw that it was Derek.

Gasping he stopped in his tracks and just stared at the other male. He was shirtless, only dressed in some cut-off jeans and sneakers as he was concentrated on a drawing in his lap.

Swallowing a lump in this throat Stiles whispered towards his rodent, “Should we go and say 'Hi'? We should, shouldn't we?” he pondered if he should disturb the other male or not.

Stiles could feel the sun burn on his head, his slowly growing hair did not give him much protection from the heat. So he decided to step into the shade and by that, closer to Derek.

Slowly he started to walk again, his steps slower and more carefully than before. If he listened closely he could hear birds chirping but otherwise it was pretty quiet, something unusual for the always busy campus grounds. Probably the reason why Derek had chosen this place to do his work.

When Stiles reached the shade he harrumphed gently so Derek wouldn't get spooked by his sudden appearance. Teddy was still clutched to his body as the younger male smiled weakly.

“Hey! I... I saw you sitting around here and thought I'd stop by and say 'Hi'” Stiles rambled with a soft blush before he stepped closer to the other male. He could see the fine layer of sweat on Derek’s skin now and his heart started to beat even faster.

“Oh hey, Stiles!” Derek smiled. The younger male was dressed in some short pants, as well as a wife-beater and some sneakers. His hair was slowly growing back and by now Derek could see that he had brown hair, fitting his whiskey coloured eyes.

Cocking his head to the side the young father recognised the white and brown fur ball in the other man's arms, couldn't quit make out what it was though. “Come sit down, if you... like to that is” he said with a soft voice.

“It's pretty hot today,” Stiles mused as he sat down opposite of the art student, placing Teddy in the soft grass so he could enjoy the natural surroundings as well. Stiles had put a harness on his little bunny so it wouldn't run away on the little walks they took together.

Nodding Derek agreed with Stiles’ words as he looked at the bunny in the other man's lap. “Who's your little friend? You never told me you had a bunny.” he chuckled and carefully reached out so the bunny could sniff his hand.

“That's Teddy. I only got him a while ago. He's still... a baby and has to grow. I wanted... to take him out on a walk, let him enjoy the sun and the grass,” Stiles rambled as he watched the bunny hop over the lawn, nibbled on some blades of grass here and there.

“But it's too hot to be out now. I hurried to find some shade for him, maybe I should've gone in the evening or something,” he added with another blush as he looked up and into Derek’s eyes again.

Taking in his face Stiles could see that he must have forgotten to shave this morning because his jawline and chin was covered in soft stubbles of hair, indicating a slight beard. Licking his lips Stiles wondered how it felt to touch him, to brush his fingers against the fine hair or even....kiss it.

Shaking his head slightly he willed those thoughts away and asked, “What are you doing? Homework?” and without thinking he leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the picture in Derek’s lap.

Smiling, Derek listened to Stiles’ story. “He's really cute and soft too. I can see why you chose him,” the young father chuckled as he gently petted the bunny who was now investigating his surroundings, as well as Derek’s backpack and shirt.

When the other male suddenly leaned forward and asked about what he was drawing, even tried to catch a glimpse said one pulled it away and onto his naked chest.

It wasn't that Derek didn't want Stiles to see what he was drawing, he just didn't want him to see this particular piece of work. Blushing madly he turned his head to the side, praying Stiles had not seen anything.

“You... you're drawing... me?” said one gasped, his eyes going wide and his heart jumping in his chest. Why would the other man draw him? Why would he do something like that?

“Why?” he asked, his voice thin and shaky and he could feel the world around him disappear as his feelings took hold of him.

“I... yes. I mean no.... I mean yes, yes I do.” Derek stammered as he felt his face growing hot and he knew that he was blushing madly. “I'm sorry... I won't hand it in. It's just....I'm sorry,” he continued and cursed himself silently for even working on this piece of out here. He should've known that Stiles might be stoping by and see it.

“We have to do a portrait for one of my classes and you...weren't leaving my head and so I just... started to draw,” Derek admitted, shifting in awkward embarrassment. “I won't hand it in if you don't want me to though. I'm sorry.”

It took Stiles a few minutes until his mind had worked through the fact that Derek was indeed drawing him for his homework. Him. He heard the other male's explanation and yet he seemed so far away that Stiles couldn't connect to it.

What should he say and do now? How should he react? Swallowing he grabbed onto his pants, fisting them before he forced himself to look up again. The art student was still not facing him, his eyes closed as he kept his work pressed against his muscular chest.

He was so beautiful, so strong and frail at the same time. Forgetting all his worries, longing took hold of Stiles and he wanted nothing more than to hug and hold Derek close, comfort him.

“It's fine... no, don't worry, Derek. I'm just...surprised and overwhelmed I guess. I am not mad. Please, believe me, it's alright.” Stiles rambled again and reached out to rest his trembling hand onto the other mans knee.

“I actually feel honoured that you chose me for your work.” he whispered at the other male who turned to look back at him.

Stiles could sense that Derek felt uncomfortable and that he was insecure about the situation. But then again he hoped his slight touch and his words would calm the other male down and give him some confidence.

Blushing even more Derek nodded and gazed at Stiles’ hand that was resting on his knee still. He could feel his skin burn where their bodies made contact. Such a foreign feeling, something he had never adventured before.

“Your face didn't leave my head and I couldn't... concentrate so I just had to give in.” he whispered and placed the picture back into his lap so Stiles could actually see it. “It's not done yet... I still have to work on your eyes and your nose...” he whispered as he pointed at said parts of Stiles’ face.

Shifting closer he leaned more towardsDerek so they could look at the drawing together. Their knees were touching as they both sat with their legs crossed. The world around them seemed to disappear as Derek pointed out details he still had to work on, but Stiles could only stare at the painting of himself.

“You're really talented, you know that, right? This is...breath taking. It's like I am watching into the mirror,” Stiles whispered as he reached out to carefully trail his fingertips over the picture of himself as if he wanted to exam his own face.

Looking up Derek gazed Stiles’ face, his eyes roaming over every detail he could catch. Every little beauty patch, mole and every stubble of facial hair he saved in his memories. So close that he wanted to reach out and touch him. He wanted to touch him, feel him.

Swallowing Derek teared his eyes away, schooled his expression and focused back on the drawing.

“Thank you, that... means a lot to me.” he said with a small, private smile before they started to talk more, a conversation developed and soon neither of them felt weird or uncomfortable in their close position anymore. Quiet the opposite even.

Both enjoyed to have the other close and even slight touched were exchanged as they talked about art, music and Teddy, who was now sprawled out next to them munching on some herbs he had found.

 

_++++_

 

Later that day Stiles was back in his dorm, dancing trough the living-room while Teddy sat on the couch, munching on a piece of carrot. “I know you must think I'm crazy but I'm not, Teddy. I mean... you've seen it with your own eyes. He made a drawing of me and he's gonna hand it in to his professor.” The student chirped while he went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

Just as he came back in the living-room the door opened and Scott stepped in. The younger male was dressed in a shirt, short pants as well as some sandals. He looked pretty casual… almost too casual for Stiles’ taste but he had stopped wondering about Scott’s wardrobe choices.

When Stiles saw his friend he rushed towards him and flung himself into his arms. “Thank you Scotty, thank you so much,” he gushed, “You are the bestest friend I ever had, and it was so good you kicked my ass and made me talk to Derek.” he continued before letting go.

“I met him today in my break when I was taking Teddy out for a walk, which was a terrible idea by the way. It was so hot out there, I got really scared he might collapse or something, but he did fine,” Stiles rambled on while he flaunted towards his bunny to kiss him quickly. “We searched for shade and there he was, Scott, he was so beautiful I tell you,” he gushed and gazed towards his friend.

Scott has just gotten home from a long and tiring day as Stiles almost jumped at him and immediately started babbling about the Hale boy. Smiling Scott followed his friends moves who seemed in a almost hyper mood, something he had never seen before.

Putting his books down on the coffee table Scott sat on the couch, his eyes fixed on Teddy. He really liked Stiles’ bunny but whenever it was up on the couch he got scared it might dirty their furniture by accident. But Teddy's master insisted that the bunny knew where it's place was. Looking back up he saw Stiles who now rambled on about his day.

“He sat under this huge oak tree and the sun was burning hot so he had taken off his shirt. Scotty… he's so beautiful. His chest so muscular, his arms and those abs. Oh god... I think I even saw a hint of happy trail.” Stiles gushed as the memories of shirtless-Derek came rushing back into his mind. He couldn't believe he had seen his crush like that. “And there was sweat on his skin...all that smooth caramel skin.”

“So you've seen Derek shirtless? Wow bro… thats good...” Scott tired to say something but he immediately was cut off by his roommate who didn't even seem to hear what he was saying.

“He invited us to sit down and so we did. He was doing his homework you know and well... I shamelessly checked him out. I know I shouldn't have done that but...jeez, if you'd see him you would've done the same.” Stiles kept rambling on.

“As we sat down he asked me about Teddy and he loves him. He fucking loves him.” the brown-haired male squeaked as he picked up the bunny from the couch to kiss it’s face gently, “He loves you, right? He did pet you and said you're super cute and soft.”

Frowning Scott watched the scene in front of him, not really believing what he was seeing. It was clear that Stiles was head over heals for the other male even thought they haven't been out on a date yet, not a single one. “Buddy….” he tried again but the other man started rambling again.

“Anyways he was doing his homework and so I tried to sneak a peak and you'll never guess what he was drawing, Scotty.” Stiles said and turned to look at his friend. His heart was beating like crazy, his hands clam and he placed Teddy to the ground so he could finish his story.

“He was drawing ME. Me! He was doing a portrait of me. Can you believe that? Oh my god, I'm so happy about it. He got all embarrassed and blushed but I assured him that it's all good and fine and then we talked about the picture. He was so close to me, our knees were touching the whole time and then we talked about Art and music. Did you know that he's studying art and illustration? I did not. He want's to become a graphic designer. Oh my... Scott he's so amazing, so perfect and so... just...so...awesome,” Stiles rambled and gushed before he let himself fall down on the couch, a heavy sigh escaping his throat as he closed his eyes.

“So your Romeo drew you for class? Now that's romantic,” Scott chuckled as he shifted to look at his friend who just nodded slightly to confirm his words. “I have some news too... I met this really cute...”

“And you should've seen him. His face and oh my god, I think he forgot to shave this morning because his chin and jawline were covered in this slight hair and maybe he's gonna grow a beard. Oh god, I think he would look so sexy with a beard. I wanted to touch it... I really wanted to touch and feel it on my skin and....” Stiles rambled again while he could feel his body grow hot and simmer with slight arousal as the images of Derek’s shirtless body and his face came flashing back into his mind.

“Stiles, hello? I want to tell you something as well,” Scott laughed and sat up to look at his friend. “But I can't because you keep on rambling how sexy and erotic your little Romeo is,” he added and at that Stiles opened his eyes, looking back at him.

“Sure you can tell me, Scotty. You can tell me everything and you know that. Always,” the older man said, frowning a little bit as he shifted.

“Apparently nothing's more important than Romeos facial hair and happy trail,” the black-haired man laughed before he shook his head and decided to let the topic go and just tell his news. He could tease him later as well.

“Anyways I met those two cute... well, a boy and a girl today and they're so adorable and well, sexy. We've been out all afternoon and I think that could actually work out. I mean they both were flirting with me and each other and said they're into threesomes and all... I don't know yet though,” Scott explained and as he lifted his head to look back at Stiles only to find the other male sound asleep on the couch.

Seems like all the excitement now took it's toll on him. “Oh budddy…. you're in so much trouble. I really hope this guy is worth it,” he mumbled before he got up to bring Teddy into his cage and then let Stiles sleep for a while.

 

_++++_

 

Carefully Derek pulled the blanket higher around Kisho's body as he slept peacefully in his bed. The young boy had fallen asleep rather quickly after his father had read him his favourite bedtime story at least three times.

Derek had always had a soft spot for his baby when it came to such things and he also enjoyed the time together with Kisho. Sitting with him in the swing chair, the baby cuddled against him as they both looked into the book as he read. It has always been one of Derek’s favourite things to do ever since Kisho was born. Smiling he looked at his son one last time before he turned around to leave the room.

Going down the stairs he headed towards the kitchen where he had left his backpack from when he had come home. He planned to add the finishing touches on Stiles’ portrait now so he could hand in the work tomorrow. Entering the room he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table, his drawing in front of her as she gazed at it with wide eyes. Talia had her hair up in a messy bun, like she always did when she was at home and had things to do around the house.

When Derek entered the room she looked up, tears in her eyes as he gazed at her oldest son. “Is that him? This guy you are texting with all the time?” she asked, her voice wavering while taking a quick glance at the drawing again.

Everyone in the Hale household hat noticed how Derek had changed. How he was glued to his cell-phone, always texting and smiling even more after. He of course had told them about Stiles as well, but Talia, as a mother had her suspicions that Derek might not been telling her the whole truth.

Nodding Derek sat down next to her. He had chosen to draw Stiles’ in a happy situation, his whole face open as he smiled widely. Even his eyes had this spark to them. When Stiles smiled – everything smiled, even his eyes. “Yes, that's him. I'm gonna finish it tonight and hand it in tomorrow.” Derek said and looked at his mother, “Do you like it?”

Talia let out a soft chuckle as she answered her son's questions, “Sure I like it Derek. I love all your drawing but... something about this one is different.” she mumbled and closed her eyes for a second. “Are you...sleeping with him?” she asked silently, knowing it wasn't really her place to ask something like that, but seeing Derek’s past she worried about her son.

“What? No... No, I'm not sleeping with him. Why are you asking that?” the black haired male asked, actually shocked about his mother's words. Why would she assume anything like that?

“I'm asking because... you're so different since you know him, Der. You've never been this caught up with another guy before, or a girl for that matter. I've never seen you like this and now this drawing...” she said with a deep sigh before he leaned back into her chair to look at her second oldest child.

“There's so much emotion and passion in this picture that I wondered if there's maybe...something more between you two. If you're sleeping with him, it's okay, you know I totally support you liking in men and women, but please, please be careful. I know you're an adult now and you can take of yourself... but please, don't forget that, okay?” she spoke gently, even smiling at the end to show him that she wasn't mad at all, just worried about his well-being.

If a man had so much power about Derek, changed him like that, changed his whole pattern and behaviour – she felt like she had to remind him again to be careful and cautious.

“Mom, I am not sleeping with Stiles. We only met twice so far, and all we've been doing was texting and maybe a phone call here and there. Nothing has happened and I'm not sure anything will ever happen. So don't worry okay? I'm fine, totally fine,” Derek smiled and reached out to take her hand.

He loved his mom for being so open minded, caring and gentle. She would always support him and Laura, especially when it came to love and being in a relationship. But she also knew that she had to teach them that they had to be careful with whom they gave their hearts to.

“I'm sure something will happen! I'm very sure of that and I'm happy for you,” Talia smiled and got up from her chair. Walking past her son she leaned down to press a soft and gently kiss into his hair, lingering for a moment. “I love you, Der-Bear,” she whispered and left the kitchen to finish some of her housework.

Blinking Derek looked after his mother, frowning at her words. What was that supposed to mean? What was she hinting? Sighing the young father shook his head and wanted to start his work when his cell-phone buzzed on the table. Grabbing it a wide smile crawled onto his face when he read Stiles’ name.

_“Hey Derek, I just wanted to wish you a good night, sweet dreams and... well, thank you once again that you chose me for your portrait. It means the world to me. Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow. Always, Stiles xx”_

 

 

 

 

 

_++++++++++++_

 

_Teddy:_

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GL2OE6zhTqVOOGCou6QXOHeHxQKDNWRg/view?usp=sharing>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always.... comments and kudos are well appreciated :D Thank you for sticking around and reading <3


	6. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go on their first date together after Derek meet's his friends room-mate(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff, so please enjoy :)
> 
> As usual, kudos and comment's are love. Thank you <3

_**The first date** _

 

A week later Derek stood in front of Stiles’ dorm, his hands wet with sweat as he nervously pulled on the hem of the white shirt he was wearing. It's been a couple of days since Stiles had discovered that Derek was painting a portrait of him for his school project, and also since Talia had made that mysterious comment. Until now the art student couldn’t really figure out what she was trying to say.

  
Sighing, Derek shook his head and knocked on the door. He shouldn't think about this any further and just let it go. Quickly the young father looked down on himself, checked his image before the door would open and hopefully reveal Stiles. Reaching down he quickly brushed over his short pants as he could hear footsteps from the other side of the door. Standing up straight he smiled as the door opened.

Frowning the young man gazed quickly at the number on the door. 75. That's been the door number Stiles had told him, so why wasn't he opening? Just then the other male, short black hair, slender in his frame chuckled. “Come on in, Stiles” is in his room.” he smiled, and with a move of his hand invited Derek to step inside of the dorm.

“I'm Scott by the way, Stiles’ room mate. Nice to meet you,” the other student said while he closed the door. The young man seemed nice, his jaw lopsided, eyes dark and shining as he beamed at Derek.

“His room is right around the corner, you can't miss it” Scott continued before he shook Derek’s hand and then walked towards said direction of the small dorm.  
“Stiles, your Romeo is here,” he called before winking back at Derek.

Said one stood still by the door, his eyes scanning the room after Scott had left. The young father was confused. Stiles had never mentioned that he had a room mate. Swallowing Derek gazed at the two couches right next to the door, a small table in between on which a few magazines were sprawled out. The kitchen section was right next to it, looking small and uncomfortable but it probably entailed everything both boys needed.

Derek finally pulled himself out of his stupor and decided to enter Stiles’ room and not waste any more time with staring at their interior. Slowly he moved into the direction Scott had guided him. The door was slightly ajar and loud music came blasting from it. Should he just knock and enter? Derek actually felt silly for being so insecure all of sudden.

 Ever since Kisho’s birth he had to learn to be independent, to make decisions and choices on his own. But somehow Stiles was really screwing with his mind. 

Reaching for the slightly opened door Derek could hear the music getting louder, the sounds of bass and guitars wavering through the air as he knocked. Hopefully Stiles r would hear him, but when getting no reaction he took another deep breath before he pushed the door more open.

Only dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a dark blue wife-beater Stiles rocked out to the song that was playing in the stereo. Derek did not recognise the song but a small smile crawled onto his lips as he leaned against the door frame and watched. Stiles jumped and danced through the room, bellowing something about “coming off age and smelling like a rose”. 

Chuckling now the young father watched how Stiles grabbed Teddy, who had been sitting on the bed until now, and they started a duet together. At this very moment, as he saw the other male in such a relaxed and careless situation Derek could feel a slight tug in his heart.

He all of a sudden felt the overwhelming need to embrace the other male into a hug, hold him tight and to never let him go again. As quickly as the thought had surfaced, as quickly Derek pushed it aside again.

Just at this very moment the song ended and Stiles whirled around, coming face to face with his visitor.

“Oh... h-hi. I... uhm...I'm sorry I did not hear... you coming in,” he stammered and sat Teddy back onto his bed before he would squish him to death by accident. “How long are you... standing there already?” Stiles pressed out and started to play with the belt of his jeans, nervousness setting in.

Derek chuckled as he saw embarrassment creeping onto Stiles’ face in just a matter of seconds.

When the song had been playing he was self-confident, roaring the lyrics into the air and now Derek could watch him withdraw.

“For quiet a while already. I'm sorry. I... Your room mate let me in and I knocked but... you did not hear it.” Derek said, his eyes darting towards the bed for a moment before he looked at Stiles again, “You're pretty good at that. Nice roar you have there,” he added.

“T-Thank you. I... I used to take singing lessons but I haven't in ages. I just... sing when I feel like it,” Stiles smiled and turned around to turn off the music and put Teddy back into his cage. Whenever the education student was around the bunny was allowed to move freely in his room, or any other part of the dorm, but when Stiles left he had to lock him back into his cage. “So, what are you doing here?” he asked with a shaky voice before he got back up again.

Stiles’ room was a mess, clothes were splattered around everywhere, books and magazines as well. And if he had known that Derek had planned to come around he would've cleaned up.

“I came to let you know... that I got my mark on my portrait today,” Derek said and carefully stepped further into the room, his eyes wandering around as he took in all the posters and pictures on the walls. “It's an A... you got me an A, Stiles,” he continued with a smile as he gazed back at the other male. His hair was now completely back on his head, small brown stubbles replacing the bland baldness.

“An A? Oh that's amazing, Derek. Congratulations,” Stiles squeaked out. It wasn't planned but he just felt so excited for the other male that he had to express himself somehow flung himself into a hug. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, he held on to him and was immediately flooded my a husky, masculine scent and he could feel his knees getting week.

Derek’s very masculine body was now pressed against Stiles and god, he felt so good. All those muscles and the education student felt himself getting dizzy as the young father returned the gesture.

Derek’s heart was hammering in his chest as the younger mans scent hit his nostrils, scent that slowly grew familiar. Stiles always smelled fresh and yet sweet at the same time. A mixture of aftershave and perfume. Taking a deep breath Derek answered, “It is and I wouldn't have made it without you.”

Both of them were still standing close together, their hands still slightly touching on their sides after the hug passed. “We should celebrate somehow. How about.... uhm... we go out for ice-cream?” Stiles suggested with a bright smile. “I'm inviting you, okay?” he chirped and moved towards his small desk to get his wallet.

Laughing Derek nodded, agreeing on Stiles plan. “Sounds like a pretty good idea. It's so hot,” he said and motioned towards the window and the sun that was shining into the room. “Perfect weather for ice-cream,” he added and Stiles nodded with a wide smile as he pocketed his wallet.

“So... Derek? Can I ask you something?” the brown-haired man asked, his voice thin and unsure while his whiskey coloured eyes rested on the young father.

“Sure?” Derek answered, a slight feeling of worry building in his chest.

“Would you.... like this to be... to be a date? I mean you... and I? I know we've been talking and texting for almost two weeks now and I really like you Derek. I really do. I'd like... this to be our first date.” he admitted with his gaze down to the ground, shifting nervously as he waited for Derek to answer.

Derek blinked for a moment as his brain tried to process what was happening.

In the past days their text had become more and more personal and by now he knew that Stiles was indeed gay and only in guys.

Both of them knew that they were ready for a date but it seemed like neither of them had the guts voice it out loud.

“I...I... Sure. Yeah we can do that.” Derek answered, still a little dumbfounded.

“It's a date then,” Stiles cheered the brief tension that had build quickly fading away.

 

_++++_

 

“Yeah, I'm a huge music geek,” Stiles chuckled while he pushed another small spoon full of lemon-flavoured ice-cream into his mouth. “Like I said, I used to take singing lessons but at the moment my agenda is stuffed as it is, I have no time. But whenever a song comes up on the radio that I like I just have to rock out,” he admitted with a gentle blush and looked towards Derek who was walking by his side.

After getting some ice-cream at one of the ice-cream shops they had decided to take a walk through the near by park. The weather was nice, the sun was up and shining so why not making use of it. Walking side by side both of them were talking back and forth about this and that while they watched the people around them. Some were taking their dogs out for walks, jogging or out with their kids.

“We should have brought us a blanket or something, we could lay in the sun and enjoy the weather even more,” Stiles suggested as he spotted some young people, around their age, who did exactly that. Sighing he cursed himself quickly for not thinking about that. But then again, they did not plan to take a walk here, right?

“So Derek, handsome, mysterious Derek… Tell me something about yourself. I know we've been texting back and forth but I still feel like I know nothing about you,” Stiles rambled, walking a little fast so he could turn around to look the older male while walking backwards.

“Tell you something about myself. I'm a father, my birthday is in December and I love dogs. Are you a dog or a cat person?” Derek answered Stiles’.

The walk felt nice and the questions they were exchanging did not feel uncomfortable at all. Most of the time Derek hated to talk about himself. But with Stiles it somehow felt different.

“So you're a dog person? Good to know. I don't know about myself to be honest, I think I'm a bunny-person,” the brown-haired male chuckled, referring to his beloved rodent Teddy.

“I'm a pisces, my birthday is in march,” he answered with a smile as they sat down on a bench close by.

“So what else can you tell me? I want to know everything about you.”

“Everything? Are you sure about that?” Derek frowned as he finished his ice-cream and placed the empty container next to himself on the bench.

“Okay let me see. I have a older sister named Laura. My mom is a nurse and we... we moved her just a few weeks ago. Kisho you know already and yeah... what else is there to say?” Derek mused as his eyes followed a couple that was sitting in the grass opposite from them, kissing and cuddling.

“What about where you have lived before? Any friends there? How was it?” Stiles asked, his interest piqued as he shifted a bit so he was facing Derek, one of his legs curled under his body now.

“We have some family there still. My cousin lives there, as well as my aunt and uncle. But besides that... no, not really. No friends, at least none that I'd like to have contact with still.” Derek said, dropping his head a bit as he remembered his old neighbourhood. “We moved here because of my mom's job basically but it's been good. Laura has never liked her school there and I wanted to go to college here anyways.”

“It's a good thing you moved here then,” Stiles nodded, sensing that this might be a delicate topic. They sat together in silence for a moment until Derek spoke again.

“Your room-mate… Scott, right? You never told me about him before,” he said and shifted as well so he and Stiles were facing each other now. “Tell me something about him... oh, he... he made this weird comment by the way. He... called me your 'Romeo',” the young father said before he reached out to gently take Stiles’ hand, simply holding it and playing with the other man's fingers.

“He did what? Oh god... I'm so sorry. It's just him being silly and childish,” Stiles rambled, his eyes growing wide. By now the brown-haired man had totally forgotten about the world around them. He couldn't hear the kids laughing and screaming, the birds tweeting, the dogs barking or any other noise that's been surrounding them. All his senses were focused on Derek.

Squeezing Stiles’ hands Derek silently told the other male that everything was okay and that he wasn't bothered about Scott’s comment, just curious about it's origins.

“He's calling you that since the very first time I told him about you, you know when we met in class. He's been... knocking on the fact that I have a crush on you ever since so he started to call you “Romeo”. It's just him being silly, he always does such things,” Stiles explained with an eye-roll.

Derek’s finger were long and slender and yet so artistic looking. He couldn’t stop watched them play together with his own.

“So you have a crush on me?” Derek asked, his laugh a bit cocky as he leaned his head to the side while his eyes scanned Stiles’ body language for any sign of confirmation or denial.

“I guess I do yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?” the other male said with a smile and looked up so their eyes met.

Immediately the world around them seemed to disappear even more as they gazed at each other, their bodies slowly moving closer to each other without them really noticing though. It almost seemed like there was magnetism between them, pulling them closer and closer towards each other.

“Scott and I are room mates since we started studying here. We’re friends ever since I can remember,” Stiles said, his thoughts drifting towards a different direction for a second. “He's... Sctott’s studying veterinarian medicine, he wasn't to become a vet one day. He's a bit crazy though. Not like everyone else he's searching and living a monogamous life-style. No, since a few month he's dead set that the best way to live is in a polygamous kind of relationship. Right now he's searching for someone new though,” Stiles rambled with soft and gentle laughs.

Derek kept watching Stilesand how he talked about his roommate and friend. He enjoyed watching Stiles talk as he used his whole body to bring something across. Arms and legs flailing as he talked animately about Scott’s love-life and their friendship.

“So, yeah. He's kinda weird but he's a good guy and I love to have him around. He's my best friend and he's always been supporting me. Sometimes he's the only one supporting me,” Stiles added the last part with a lower voice, his excitement obviously dropping.

Derek really wanted to ask him about that, wanted to know what he meant with that statement but yet he could sense that it was too much and not the right time and place to ask about it.

Just as the young father grabbed Stiles’ hands again and wanted to continue their conversation he heard a familiar laugh and squeal. Turning around he frowned as his eyes scanned the nearby playground.

Seeing Derek look around, obviously searching for something Stiles frowned deeply, following his friends gaze. “Are you okay? What are you looking for?” he asked as gently squeezed the other man's hand.

“I thought I heard Kisho, but I can't see him. Can you see him?” he asked just as a little boy came running from between two huge chestnut trees, a young woman following suit.

Seeing his son Derek laughed and got up, walking into the direction of the toddler and plucked him up from the ground when he reached him. “Hey my baby,” he laughed and whirled Kisho around in his arms, both of them laughing and smiling. As they came to a halt Derek felt a slightly dizzy and nuzzled his face into his sons neck, kissing him teasingly.

Stiles got up from the bench as well when he saw Kisho emerging from between the two trees they were sitting under. He watched the young father and his son, both of them obviously very happy to see each other.

In the mean time the woman stopped next to him and Stiles couldn't help but to stare. She was stunning. Her build was athletic, just like Derek even though she was a few inches shorter than him. He jet black hair braided into a french braid, a few strands falling loosely into her face. Her piercing green eyes fixed onto the father and child.

Immediately Stiles felt uncomfortable in the situation. The mood had changed from close and content to strained with the new person, who must be Derek’s older sister Laura. Their looks and the closeness between her and Kisho could not suggest otherwise.

Derek smiled at Laura before they all three walked over to where Stiles now stood by the bench, watching them closely. “Stiles, this is my sister Laura. Laura, this is Stiles,” Derek introduced both of them with each other and they shook hands.

“Sti” Kisho laughed and pointed his little forefinger to the brown-haired male, smiling all over as he recognised his father's friend again.

“Yes, that's Sti,” Derek chuckled as he looked between Stiles and his son who piped and laughed. “What are you doing here anyways?” he asked and turned towards his sister.

“Uhm... mom is at work and I picked up the toddler, but... I have this... kind-of-date with Jordan so I thought... I could...” Laura mumbled before she looked up and her eyes met Derek’s.

Rolling his eyes the father said, “So you want me to take the kiddo so you can go?” he asked and Laura immediately nodded, appearing a lot younger than she probably was. “Well, we're... having a date too and I... I don't...”

“I don't mind. Keep him here. I love to have him around,” Stiles jumped in and softly smiled at Derek, showing him that he was indeed fine if they would keep Kisho.

“Are you sure? I mean... it's our first date,” Derek asked, his eyes scanning Stiles’ face for any sign that he might not be sure about this.

Just then Laura squeaked out, “Thank you, Stiles. You're the best. I see you later at home, Der.” and before said one could answer she was gone.

Looking after his friends sister Stiles chuckled, before he concentrated back on Derek and his little mini-me, “It's really alright. You know I have soft spot for him,” he smiled and they started to walk, heading towards the playground. Now with the two-year-old around they couldn't continue to sit on the bench, the baby would get bored and start to get grumpy.

“Sti swing,” Kisho pointed as his favourite playground activity came into view and the education-student only laughed, “I'm going on the swing with you, sure,” and before he knew what was happening all three of them were on the playground, running around, going on the swing, slides and even played in the sand box together. None of the young men minded that they normally were too old to play like that, but seeing that Kisho was still too young to do some things on his own they had the perfect excuse.

Laughing and smiling they played with the toddler, used some chances in between to continue their conversations from earlier but Kisho soon demanded all their attention again which they gave him willingly.

Two hours later Kisho was sound asleep in Stiles’ arms as he carried him through the park on their way home. Derek walked beside him, his eyes always guarding his son, but also Stiles as they whispered back and forth.

“We really need to go on a second date, don't you think?” Derek asked as they walked down the streets, heading for his home. Kisho was totally knocked out and in dear need for his bed so they had decided that Stiles should carry him all the way to prevent him from waking up in a foul mood.

“I think so too, yes. I'd really like that actually,” Stiles smiled as he quickly glanced towards the other male.

The afternoon with Derek and Kisho had been absolutely amazing and Stiles couldn't even re-call when he had been so carefree and happy the last time. Maybe never?

“Sounds like a great plan. So... we're gonna text, okay?” Derek asked with a soft blush as they finally stood in front of the building he lived in. The sun had died down a bit, a soft and warm wind was surrounding them now as they stared at each other, both smiling and blushing.

“Of course. Thank you for the fun afternoon, both of you,” Stiles smiled and quickly leaned in to peck Derek’s cheek before he blushed even more.

Smiling he looked after Stiles as he walked away and turned around once again after a few steps to wave at them before he finally disappeared around a corner.

Taking a deep breath Derek turned around and went into the building, Kisho still safe in his arms.

Stiles had kissed him on the cheek. They had shared the perfect first day and most of all... Stiles liked and got along perfectly with Kisho. Maybe that really could turn into something serious Derek wondered while he opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside.

“Hopefully it will. Stiles’ is really a great guy, isn't he?” he whispered towards his son before he kissed his hair, “I know.. he is.”

  
Turning around the next corner Stiles jumped into the air, squeaking in joy as he squeezed his eyes shut. He really had kissed Derek. He had kissed him. His whole body was flooded with butterflies and he couldn't seem to stand still anymore as he started to walk again, soon skipping down the street.

Knowing he must look like a retard, Stiles couldn't care less though. He was so happy about today, about their date and about how good he and Derek worked together.

Reaching campus ground again it didn't take long and Stiles was back in his dorm where he immediately headed into his room, picked Teddy from his cage and snuggled with him on his bed. “I kissed him, Teddy, I kissed his cheek. And his skin is so soft and... it felt funny because of his slight beard. Teddy, his scent... oh god... I'm in so much trouble,” Stiles gushed before he closed his eyes. He knew that he was speeding one-hundred miles and hour but he couldn't help himself. Derek was simply too special not to.

Grabbing his cell-phone he opened a new message and addressed it towards the young father before he started typing.

 

 _“Thank you for this wonderful first date. I really enjoyed the time together with you and Kisho. He's such a precious little guy. I hope we can arrange out second date soon, or just... meet any other way. Have a nice rest of the evening, sweet dreams. I already miss you, Stiles. Xxx ”_


End file.
